Tempestad
by Chaina12
Summary: <html><head></head>Él era un hombre calculador ambicioso, con ganas de superarse,... sobre todo un sujeto que no creía en el amor pero esa joven de cabellera negra llegara a su vida para poner su mundo de cabeza R&R</html>


[Tempestad]

~Prologo~

Él no era más que un hombre frío, ambicioso pero sobre todo que no creía en el amor y mucho menos en el matrimonio por lo mismo se juró así mismo jamás enamorarse, porque para él el amor volvía a las personas estúpidas, incompetentes e incapaces de pensar y Trunks Brief no quería volverse un títere manejado por ese absurdo sentimiento en el cual no creía en lo absoluto y jamás llegaría a pensar que realmente existía porque nunca lo sintió por nadie y nunca lo sentiría tampoco, moriría sin haber conocido el sentimiento más maravilloso de este mundo.

Ella era una joven con espíritu guerrero y una persona de sentimientos nobles, puros y con una vida llena de ilusiones que la ayudaban a sobrevivir cada día y como siempre luchaba para alcanzar sus sueños, era alguien muy hermosa, muy brillante, tierna pero de carácter fuerte y explosivo, alguien que nunca se rendía fácilmente por más obstáculos que le impusiese la vida porque sabía que mientras tuviese esperanza debía seguir.

¿Qué pasara cuando estas dos personas se conozcan?

¿Qué les deparara el destino?

Ella era como el fuego.

Y él como el agua.

Dos personas totalmente diferentes.

Dos polos opuestos.

**(=)**

Capítulo .

El apuesto hombre de ojos color cielo y cabellos peculiares miraba con fastidio su reloj, ya se le había hecho tarde y todo gracias a esa muchacha que no se tomaba la molestia de avisarle al Sr. Satán que él ya se encontraba en la sala de espera esperando ser atendido pero parecía que jamás llegaría el momento en que le viese a la cara al hombre de cabellera negra debido a que su secretaria no le había avisado que él ya había llegado, o eso era lo que creía el peli-lila y desconocía que así como él, el presidente de corporation Satán también era un hombre sumamente ocupado pero su falta de tolerancia no le dejaba ver ese gran detalle y como al ojiceleste no le gustaba esperar decidió que ya era hora de que cierta pelinegra le hiciera ver a su jefe que el presidente de corporation Capsule ya había llegado y con todo el enojo del mundo se acercó a la bella pelinegra y mientras ella se encontraba hablando con uno de los empleados la interrumpió. ―Disculpe, señorita, ¿Le podría decir al Sr. Satán que ya llegue?―La muchacha lo miro por un momento y de una manera cortante dijo. ―Lo lamento, pero no puedo interrumpir a mi jefe cuando claramente me dijo que no quería ser interrumpido por nadie.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué? ―Dijo fingiendo calma que no sentía al llevar más dos horas allí en esa empresa totalmente desconocida para él.

―Por asuntos personales y lamento no poder darle más información pero el Sr. Satán me pidió discreción. ―Le sonrió y siguió su camino pero él la siguió mientras le pedía que por favor hablara con el hombre de cabellera negra para que por fin pudiese verlo de una buena vez debido a que no podía esperarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. ―Sea paciente, señor Brief. ―Dijo ella a la vez que luchaba por ignorar los comentarios de ese hombre que no le perdía pisada. ― ¿Qué sea paciente dice? ¿No le parece que ya he sido muy paciente?

―Si no quiere esperar más vuelva otro día. ―Tomo los papeles que le entrego la recepcionista de la empresa y comenzó a caminar hacía la oficina de su superior.

―No puedo irme si no hablo con tu jefe, niña. ―Respondió de mala gana al perder por completo la paciencia y mientras seguía caminando detrás de ella.

―No me tutee, señor Brief.

Y mientras el peli-lila hablaba y hablaba llegaron a la oficina del dueño de la gran empresa y fue entonces donde la irritación de Trunks aumento en máximo nivel al ver como la pelinegra hacía pasar a una castaña recién llegada a la oficina del hombre que él ya debía haber visto hace más de dos horas atrás. ― ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué dejo pasar a esa mujer?

―Es una amiga de mi jefe.

―Y yo soy la persona que está esperando que usted le diga a su jefe que ya llegue para ser atendido.

―Sea paciente.

― ¡He sido paciente por casi tres horas!

―No me levante el tono de voz, señor Brief.

― ¡Lo primero que voy hacer al ver a su jefe será pedirle que la despida, porque es una incompetente!

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina de Sr. Satán se abrió y entonces se lo vio a ese hombre salir de su despacho y de seguro eso se debía a los gritos del peli-lila. ― ¿Qué está pasando? ―Interrogo de inmediato a los presentes.

―Lo que sucede es que su secretaria es una incompetente que parece búrlame en la cara.

―Brief, le ruego que no hable así de mi nieta. ―Pidió el ojinegro con el ceño fruncido, al parecer estaba enojado y no era para menos.

― ¿Su nieta dijo? ―Miraba desconcertado a Pan.

―Sí, señor Brief soy la nieta de Mixter Satán y vicepresidenta de esta empresa pero como hoy la secretaria de mi abuelo no se presentó la substituí…y me falto decirle que será conmigo con quien hable y no con mi abuelo porque se encuentra muy ocupado como ya le dije. ―Sonrió triunfante al ver la cara pálida de ese peli-lila.

Continuara…


End file.
